


The Test

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's view of some of the events in episode 'Blake'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

‘He passed the test then,’ Arlen asked.  
‘I’m satisfied,’ Blake replied. He would not explain the full intent to her yet – there were degrees of trust. There was something almost too perfect about her – but he had encountered too many examples of multiple bluff. Further checks could be done later, when there was time.  
‘These stupid games you insist on playing, Blake, will get someone killed eventually,’ Deva said. Himself, quite possibly. But, then, as Blake had said regularly, Deva was a worrier.  
‘I have to test each one myself.’ As, Blake suspected, had Avon.  
‘No, you don’t have to!’ Deva complained. ‘I set up systems for that. I broke the security codes on their central computer. I got us access to official channels, information, everything we could possibly need! You don’t need to be involved at all.’ He had done it partially to meet the challenge of Blake’s much mentioned other computer expert, the mysterious Avon – and because it was an enjoyable pursuit.  
‘All right,’ Blake admitted, ‘I find it difficult to trust. It’s a failing, I admit--!’ But there had been many betrayals.  
‘…And,’ Deva continued, ‘any one of our people could select the people you’ve collected. You don’t need to do the bounty hunter routine, either!’ Sooner or later someone was going to misunderstand the situation by reading it as it appeared to be, and deciding that they disapproved of the situation or panic.  
‘Indulge me.’ Blake replied. He knew the influence he could have on others.  
‘Do I have a choice?’ Deva said   
‘Oh, there’s always a choice, Deva,’ Blake replied. And that, he knew, was why Avon and Deva and all the others stayed – the Federation did not allow such choices.   
‘Not for me, there isn’t. I said I’d follow you, and I will, until the Federation’s finally destroyed.’ They both knew what drove him. ‘But if you’re killed, where does that leave us?!’  
‘With a base, the beginnings of an army!’ One of the things Blake had come to realise after Star One – the truth of Avon’s comments, that more was needed for the Cause than mere gestures. And without the Liberator Blake needed a new means of achieving success. He did not resent the failure of Avon to make contact yet – as Vila had said once in another context, the galaxy was a big place. It had proved all too easy to keep on missing each other, even as there had been hints that Avon and his associates had been looking for Blake, for a while at least – and were at least occasionally helping the opposition.  
‘All of it useless if you’re not there to lead it,’ Deva complained. It would take time to link up with another rebel leader, and then to align two sets of plans.  
Blake took his gun off: he was safe here. ‘You worry too much, Deva.’ Familiar comment.  
‘Somebody has to.’ Usual reply.  
‘It might be an idea for somebody to start worrying about the one we just lost,’ Arlen pointed out.  
‘Why? He isn’t armed.’ And Tarrant did not look the type to know unarmed combat and use it. Probably no connection to Dev Tarrant.  
‘I didn’t notice that slowing him up,’ Arlen said.  
‘That’s true.’ Blake said, and turned to the other man ‘Relax, Deva. Nobody’s indispensable.’ He left with Arlen, who said she was going to explore the base – if Blake was willing. He gave his assent – she would be kept away from anything that might go wrong.  
Blake went to his office – he had to consider what to say to Avon when he appeared, and to Tarrant when he had calmed down. He also remembered back to when first on the Liberator, and Avon’s endless tests to convince himself that Blake’s commitment to his cause was sincere enough to continue with the group.

****

‘Jenna told me,’ Blake said.  
‘That I suggested we leave?’ Avon replied. He had expected her to do so.  
‘Yes. Why?’ Knowing the man, Blake was not surprised that Avon had explored the option, or that he had allowed himself to be persuaded to stay. ‘Checking the options?’  
Avon thought for a few moments, gestured to indicate the Liberator. ‘Yes. Consider the situation we now find ourselves in. A ship with a computer that follows its own agenda, of unknown origin…’  
‘And a galaxy to explore. What more could you want Avon?’ Blake asked with a smile, understanding the passion that Avon had allowed himself to show momentarily. Blake would allow himself to be persuaded – occasionally – to follow that ambition. Avon indicated that he accepted the descriptive. ‘Given the choice – the ship or the contents of the treasure room, which would you take?’  
Avon was disconcerted. ‘I could ask you the same question – how much support could you buy for the rebel movement against what the Liberator as an image could represent.’  
‘True. I think – if we could have the ship and the money turn and turn about, we’d satisfy our various interests and intents.’ This brought a smile and a nod. Then Blake asked the obvious question. ‘Were you testing Jenna while I was on Cygnus Alpha?’  
‘Perhaps.’ Closer to the truth than Avon felt comfortable with – and Jenna had been testing him.  
‘Avon – Vila told me what he knew of your case. That amount of money impressed him – it impresses me.’  
‘Am I meant to thank you Blake?’ Sarcasm to cover his feelings. ‘You wish me to repeat the exercise?’  
‘Not yet. Some of your companions changed their stories before the court.’  
‘In the mistaken belief that they would benefit thereby.’ Avon replied. He had not changed his story – of that he felt proud.  
‘Avon – I understand why you might find it difficult to trust…’  
‘A failing if you call it one,’ Avon replied. He knew where he himself stood – and where Blake appeared to stand.  
‘Do I also pass your test?’  
‘I do not believe in your Cause – but I see you wish to make life less unpleasant for others, and why you wish to change things. I wish to have freedom to exercise my skills without the Federation administration interfering – and will grant others that right.’  
‘So you choose to work alongside me?’  
‘As the others appear to do so,’ Avon conceded.  
‘Given the choice between this ship and enough time within the Federation banking system to break their codes which would you choose?’ Blake asked, continuing the earlier thread.  
‘What do you think?’ Avon replied. He had no hesitation in reaching a decision on the matter.  
‘So finding out what the Liberator can do is a dream worth having?’ Less of a question than a statement – as they both knew. ‘It is one I can understand.’  
‘Good.’ A motivation Avon could acknowledge.  
‘So will you help me so long as it furthers your intention?’  
‘I waited when Jenna asked.’ Not quite an apology or an explanation.

****

During their just over two years together on the Liberator Blake and Avon discussed the future several times. Always, Avon made it clear that he wanted the Liberator to see what it could do – and that he recognised Blake as the natural leader of the rebellion, rather than himself, should it actually succeed. Blake did not feel he could deny Avon what he desired – even when they came to Star One and the possibility of parting ways became real. What had Blake’s grandmother once said – some things come to you as a gift, and then have to be given on for someone else to use. Of all the people Blake had met before or since Avon and Jenna were the ones he trusted to look after the Liberator and make use of it for the purpose for which it had, perhaps, been constructed.  
The parting was more real than originally expected – and did not lead in the directions intended. The rebels’ victories were not sufficient to overthrow the Federation. Blake ended up on a planet called Gauda Prime, deciding that it might be easier to link up with Avon again if he stayed in one place than if they chased each other endlessly. He could also devise a plan of action. He had come to the decision that coordination of those who opposed the Federation, and a longer term plan were necessary.

Now he had everything arranged – and he wished to get Avon to look over his plans, in case there was an obvious flaw. Blake had the makings of a force to counter the Federation, a strategy that might yet work, and someone who was a professional critic and flaw spotter. How could he lose?  
The intercom buzzed, and Blake answered.  
‘Your friends are waiting in the tracking gallery. Better make it quick – it looks as if the Federation are coming in.’  
As usual, everything was happening at once.  
Blake smiled and went to meet his friends.


End file.
